The present invention relates to a device for reproducing PCM signals and more particularly to a PCM signal reproducing device which is suitable for use in an audio PCM tape recorder using rotary heads.
Previously known devices disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,958, 4,549,230 and 4,688,225 are a PCM signal recording/reproducing device in which even number and odd number data are recorded on different adjacent tracks and the former half data and the latter half data on the same track are used as data corresponding to different time units. Such a device provides data with a good S/N ratio by the interpolation of data from the other track when the data corresponding to a certain track is lacking.
However, the above prior art device has a disadvantage of reproducing sound with poor sound quality. More specifically, when a high speed reproduction, such as rapid reproduction and rewinding reproduction, is carried out, PCM data in a specific reproduction area is difficult to reproduce depending upon the reproduction tape speed since a reproduction head does not precisely scan recording tracks on a tape; the data on plural tracks is simultaneously reproduced since the rotating cycle of the reproduction head does not coincide with the travelling speed of the tape; and the reproduced PCM data is discontinuous on a time base. These items will deteriorate the sound quality of reproduced sound.